


More Than He Bargained For

by buckdiaz, destimushi, Gage, R_E_R6, taxingninja



Series: SSS Anonymous [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Firehouse 118, Locker Room, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingninja/pseuds/taxingninja
Summary: Buck and Eddie get hot and heavy in the locker rooms.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: SSS Anonymous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665883
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	More Than He Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [taxingninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingninja/)

"What are you doing?" Eddie's breath hitches as an insistent knee bullies its way between his legs, and Buck's lips trail down the side of his neck. They're at the station for fuck's sake. Someone could walk in any minute. 

This is stupid and ridiculous and mind-blowingly  _ hot _ and Eddie's head and his cock wages a war where neither of them wins. Buck doesn't seem to have heard him, or if he did, he's ignoring Eddie's question, choosing to latch onto the soft spot behind Eddie's ear instead, the tickling sensation driving Eddie's cock to full-mast. 

Fuck.

It's useless trying to fight the groan as it's pulled from his throat, yet he still tries, his eyes widening as the sound seems to bounce from wall to wall around them, growing louder alongside the pounding of his own rapid heartbeat. 

"Fuck... Buck, someone's going to hear us we can't..." Eddie's voice cuts off with a gasp as Buck's hand grips tightly into his hair, tilting his head for better access before sinking his teeth into Eddie’s already flushed skin. 

HIs protests are forgotten, his mouth too busy releasing moan after moan as Buck sucks at the same spot, determined to leave his mark. Eddie doesn't realise his eyes have closed until they snapping open at the feel of Buck's hand across his mouth, and all of a sudden he's staring at two bright blue flames burning with lust. 

He only briefly registers the smug smile as it stretches across Buck's mouth before he watches those lips form words that have his face burning with embarrassment. 

"For someone so worried about getting caught, you sure are making a lot of noise babe"

Eddie pushes Buck's hand away and gives him a look. 

”Shut up” he whispers and pulls him in for a kiss.  _ Two can play this game _ he decides, as he pushes Buck back against the wall and pulls on Buck’s bottom lip. He smirks as a low moan comes from Buck. Looking at him intensely, Eddie pushes his crotch against Buck’s. 

”Can’t believe you got me hard for you right here in the station, Buck. You better be ready to finish what you started,” Eddie whispered as he grabbed Buck’s head and turned it to the side. Kissing down his neck, it was Eddie’s turn to clasp a hand over Buck’s mouth as he pulled Buck’s shirt open so as to bite down on his boyfriend’s delicious collar bone and leave a mark of his own. 

Eddie knows that Buck has a thing for biting, and while they were always careful not to leave marks on one another where anyone could see them, something about being halfway out in the open seems to change all that. He can't help but follow that first bite, with his tongue. Soothing that red mark on Buck’s pale skin. 

Eddie smirks as he feels Buck hard against his belly, that uniform can only hide so much in this position. That gives him a wicked idea. With the hand not covering Buck's mouth, Eddie slides slowly down Buck’s chest, eventually coming to rest on the front of his pants. As Eddie sinks his teeth down into the space between Buck’s shoulder and neck. he can't help the low growl that escapes his lips as he pops open that first button. 

He doubts that Buck even realizes what's happening as he whimpers against Eddie's hand.

The zipper flies open as if giving Eddie a helping hand; as if it can sense the urgency in Eddie's impatient fingers. Buck's hips pop off the wall, consciously or subconsciously, Eddie's not sure, not when Buck's eyes are screwed shut and his fist jammed between his teeth.

God, you know how much I love it when you scream," Eddie growls into Buck's ear. "But watching you struggle to keep quiet is hot as fuck." A whimpering moan is his only response, and Eddie's a-okay with that as he slips a hand past the elastic band of Buck's boxers. 

Buck's eyes widen in anticipation as Eddie's hand slips lower and lower, teasing, caressing, stroking, but taking too long to get to where Buck feels the burning desperation to be touched. 

A groan rumbles from his throat as Eddie once again skims lower for a brief moment, but he feels only the lightest of touches at the base of his cock before his hips are once again chasing Eddie's retreating hand. It feels like the sweetest torture as hot air from Eddie’s devious chuckle scorches the skin of Buck's neck, setting his whole body on fire. 

"Not such a fan of the teasing when it's you suffering huh,  _ babe _ ?" 

Buck growls in response, sending Eddie's eyebrows up to meet the hair hanging over his forehead. The challenge in his gaze is felt, and Buck can't decide whether to take it and attempt to steal back control, or to give in and let Eddie take him apart. 

Buck swallows and licks his lips before dropping his gaze. 

”Eddie, please” he whispers as he spreads his legs a bit more while looking up at Eddie again. This time with a pleading look as he whimpers. 

”I’m sorry, what did you say?” Eddie whispers close to Buck’s ear while running his hand very gently over Buck’s hard cock. Grasping Eddie’s hand, Buck thrusts into it as he moans. 

”Don’t tease. Please.” 

"What do we say?" Eddie smirks. Leaning forward, he bites down on Buck's lower lip, tugging just a little before releasing it. Eddie gives him a small bit of mercy, wrapping his fingers around his dick. 

There's something hot about watching Buck's mouth drop open to take in a stuttering gasp of air; the way his thick thighs tremble, trying to hold himself up. 

"Buck..." Eddie gives him a hard tug, not enough to hurt but just enough to get his attention before he stops. 

Buck looks up at him.. "P-pretty please with the cherry on top?" Buck whimpers, and he's rewarded with a squeeze and a hard tug on his dick that leaves him gasping. 

When Buck pressed Eddie against the wall in the locker room, he didn't expect Eddie to actually take the bait, and now he's the one with his pants bunched around his ankles, leaking into his boxers, and their shift hasn't even started yet. 

If Eddie makes him come in his pants, he'll have to wear it all fucking twelve hours and he's not sure if he can survive that. But this is the bed he made, and he's going to sleep in it if it kills him. So, Buck thrusts into Eddie's fist, bites back another moan, and gives in. "Please make a mess of me." 

"Fuck, you know I love it when you beg so pretty," Buck's face flames, but the little embarrassment he feels is washed away by an overwhelming wave of pleasure as Eddie hand finally moves in firm strokes. 

His predatory smirk still in place and growing more and more smug as Buck dissolves into a mess of moans under his hand. This drives Buck crazy as much as it arouses him further. He can't deny Eddie's sex appeal most of the time, but now, in this moment, as Eddie takes control whilst looking so damn pleased with himself - Buck’s steady desire turns to absolute gut-wrenching need. 

Eddie can get him to do just about anything by looking at him like he is now, and he knows it too. 

"I love it when you get like this Buck," Eddie whispers against his neck between kisses, the steady movement of his hand changing pace, becoming faster and then tortuously slow as he speaks, 

"When you're too blissed out to even speak, when all you can do is make those pretty little sounds for me. It makes me think about what else I like you to do with those beautiful lips of yours”

Buck feels a rush of heat go through his body, his breath catching in his throat as he closes his eyes and lets out a little whimper. 

”You want me to get you off? Wrap my fingers around your cock and stroke you fast and hard?” Eddie murmurs as he presses small kisses on Buck’s neck. 

Buck nods as he lets his head fall to the side so Eddie has full access to his neck. 

”Too bad,” Eddie whispers as he pulls his hand out from Buck’s underwear. 

Buck looks up at him as he whimpers, his eyes wide. This was not happening, there is no way that Eddie is leaving him like this in the middle of the locker room - pants down, hard enough to pound nails, and leaking like a freakin’ faucet. 

The front of his boxers are already soaking wet. If it isn't for the fact that he is trembling like a leaf, mind filling with all sorts of images of what Eddie could be doing right now, Buck would be a little pissed off. 

Instead, he licks his lips and leans back against the wall. His hips push outward. Hands sliding down his belly, finally tucking his fingers into his boxers. 

"Baby, please... don't leave me like this." 

Buck groans, long and loud and filthy, and bites the inside of his cheek when Eddie freezes. Buck's playing dirty and  _ a very dangerous _ game. 

If Cap catches him with so much as a single button undone while in uniform, he'd get canned for real this time. Probably. But this is  _ Eddie _ who's also a firefighter, so maybe it'll just be a slap on the wrist... _ right _ ? 

No matter. He's too hard and too turned on and too far gone to care, and it wouldn't take much longer to get him himself off if he just... 

"Babe, fuck, I'm so hard and so fucking close and if I just do this--" Buck’s bottom lip lodges between his teeth and he bites down as he strokes his shaft from base to tip, twisting at the end while his other hand reaches down to grip his balls. 

"Christ, feels so good, baby." Buck holds Eddie's smoldering gaze and bites back another grin, letting his head fall back against the wall as he strokes his cock, imagining that it's Eddie's hand on him - Eddie's fingers pulling on his balls. And the pressure building so deliciously low in his gut is fueled by the lust in Eddie's eyes.

The pressure continues to grow, building and bubbling up inside him. Between the practiced strokes of his own hand and the way Eddie's eyes pin him in place, watching him pleasure himself, it all becomes too much and his skin tingles with the oncoming explosion that is inevitable. 

Buck grows louder, his bottom lip repeatedly slipping from his teeth no matter how much he tries to clamp down on it to muffle his moans. The last thing he needs is to get caught right now. In the end Eddie bites his own lip, takes pity on Buck, and moves closer - mirroring the actions that started this all as he pins Buck with his whole body now. 

"I'm so close, fuck Eddie, please. Just, please, I want your hands on me" 

Eddie purses his lips briefly, thinking, before they twist into a devious smirk. Buck's movements slow as he waits to feel Eddie touching, groping, anything. What he doesn't expect is for Eddie's hand to cover his mouth, a move he now regrets pulling on Eddie earlier, before his mind melts into a puddle of lust and desire. 

Buck groans beneath Eddie's hand, wishing those fingers were the ones gripped around his shaft instead of his own, moving faster and faster as he nears breaking point. Eddie's still looking at him though, still admiring him as his own desires reflect back on Buck through his lover's eyes. It's not exactly what he wants but it's enough, he's so close, he's- 

"Stop baby." 

Buck's hand pauses without thinking, mind switching to confusion at Eddie's command. He doesn't understand, he's so close, why stop? 

Eddie lets out a dark chuckle, removing his hand from Buck's face and replacing it with his lips. They claim Buck as his hands grip his waist, jerking him closer so his naked cock is pressed firmly against Eddie's thigh. 

"Like this baby, finish with me, just for me”

Buck whimpers as he shakes his head. 

”No please, Eddie, I,” he pleads as he grabs Eddie's hand to try and get him to bring him over the edge. 

”Need you, I’m so close, just a bit more,” Bucks cheeks were burning from arousal, desperation and slight humiliation. He hated that Eddie could make him feel like this. So needy. So willing to do anything just to be _ good _ for him. 

”No. I gave you a way. Take it or leave it,” Eddie said with a smirk as he watches Buck let out a long whine. 

Buck takes a deep breath, desperation still fogging his mind. He is so close he can practically taste it. If that's how Eddie wants to keep him, two can play that game. He just has to get a little creative here. 

Buck doesn't even hold back the low whimper as he rests his head on Eddie's shoulder, rolling his hips forward, body shuddering as he feels the heat in his belly lighting up. He turns his head slightly so his lips barely brush against Eddie's ear, not bothering to hold back the sounds he’s making anymore. 

"Baby..." It's getting harder to remember what he is supposed to be doing here, wait... He takes another gulp of air, rolls his hips down harder, riding that hard muscled thigh. 

At this point they’re both gonna need a change of uniform. Buck blinks a few times before he reaches down, grasping at Eddie's hand, guiding it around his back, whimpering as he presses Eddie's hand between his cheeks. His words are barely coherent but loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. 

"Please... in-inside." Buck knows he's almost got him when he feels those hands move.... 

Buck needs to be filled almost more than he needs to come, and the fact Eddie let Buck guide his hand to his opening bodes well for Buck. 

He never knows what he's going to get with Eddie, and it's this unpredictability that drives Buck wild. Eddie's finger brushes against his hole, and Buck shudders as that touch pushes him closer. So close. The rough friction of Eddie's uniform against the underside of his cock adds to the sexual haze surrounding them. His own calloused palm brushing along the rest of his shaft. Eddie’s finger probing and teasing. All Buck needs is that burn of entry, and he's sure he'll tumble-- 

A whoosh of cold air hits his half-bared chest, and Eddie's gone. Buck's eyes fly open, then pop when a hot wet heat wraps around his cock even as that teasing finger jams inside him. 

Fu--" and the rest of his words melt into a silent scream as red hot pleasure pulses through him. 

Eddie swallows him to the hilt, his finger thrusting in once, and that's it. 

Game over. Finito. 

His orgasm punches through him, and the pulsing heat of it spreads like wildfire. Eddie stares up at him, lips stretched wide and still managing to smile, swallows every last drop Buck has to offer. And boy, does Buck have a lot to offer. It's another heart-stopping moment in limbo before Buck's knees give out, and he slides down the wall, pulling his softening cock from Eddie's lips and as Eddie gently removes his finger. 

He whines, but Eddie's lips are on him, tongue probing and demanding entry. He tastes like Buck's spunk, and it would be gross if it wasn't mixed with the sweet taste of Eddie. As it stands, Buck can't get enough of this taste, and when Eddie pulls away with a smirk and bright eyes, Buck's chest swells with post-orgasmic feelings he doesn't want to unpack just yet. 

Instead, he smirks and says, 

"Guess we don't need to wash our uniforms after all."


End file.
